films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Troublesome Trucks (episode)
Troublesome Trucks, retitled Foolish Freight Cars in American releases, is the ninth episode of the first season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes, Show and Yell and The Mayor Runs for Re-Election. Plot Having damaged a coach and caused a lot of trouble recently, James has been confined to the shed for several days. James starts to cry thinking that no one will ever see his red coat again. The Fat Controller finally comes to speak to him and tells him that his recent actions have caused a lot of embarrassment for the railway. James sincerely apologises and the Fat Controller decides to allow him out to pull some trucks. James couldn't be happier to be let out and eagerly goes to work. At the station, Thomas brings James his trucks and, after teasing him about bootlaces, runs off. James angrily couples himself to the trucks, who tease him for his red paint. James just ignores them and sets off; however, the trucks don't want to go and attempt to hold back. James doesn't allow them to and drags them out of the station. As the journey continues, the trucks try everything they can to get James to give up, but it was no use as James is determined to prove himself. Finally the train gets to Gordon's Hill and James tries his hardest to run it up as fast as he can. Although it is initially hard, with a sudden jerk it gets easier and James makes it up the hill. However, James' driver stops him and points out that the end of the train became detached and ran down the hill. The trucks stop at the bottom of the hill, where the guard gets out to warn approaching engines. James backs down the hill to pick up the trucks, where Edward has stopped due to the blockage. Edward offers help, but James is determined to do it himself and politely declines. Pulling with every ounce of his strength, James finally makes it to the top of the hill and easily continues on to the station where Edward later arrives with the Fat Controller. James is very worried, knowing the Fat Controller may be angry again. This time, however, the Fat Controller is happy with James, having been aboard Edward's train and seeing everything. Since James made the most troublesome trucks on the line behave, the Fat Controller says that he deserves to keep his red coat, ending the episode. Characters *Thomas *Edward *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (mentioned) *Jeremiah Jobling (not named; mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Knapford *The Bus Yard *Maron Gallery File:TroublesomeTruckstitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TroublesomeTruckstitle1985UKtitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card File:TroublesomeTrucksRemasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:TroublesomeTrucksrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:FoolishFreightCarsoriginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:FoolishFreightCars1993titlecard.png|1993 US title card File:FoolishFreightCars1995USTitleCard.png|1995 US Title Card File:FoolishFreightCarstitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:FoolishFreightCarsRemasteredUSTitlecard.png|Restored US title card File:TroublesomeTrucksWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TroublesomeTrucksSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish title card File:TroublesomeTrucksGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:TroublesomeTrucksSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TroublesomeTrucksItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)FinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish Title Card File:TroublesomeTrucksJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:TroublesomeTrucksKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:TroublesomeTrucksHebrewTitleCard.jpg|Hebrew Title Card File:ThomasandtheTrucks17.png|Stock footage File:TroublesomeTrucks1.png File:TroublesomeTrucks2.png File:TroublesomeTrucks3.png File:TroublesomeTrucks4.png File:TroublesomeTrucks5.png File:TroublesomeTrucks6.png File:TroublesomeTrucks7.png File:TroublesomeTrucks8.png File:TroublesomeTrucks9.png File:TroublesomeTrucks10.png File:TroublesomeTrucks11.png File:TroublesomeTrucks12.png File:TroublesomeTrucks13.png File:TroublesomeTrucks14.png File:TroublesomeTrucks15.png File:TroublesomeTrucks16.png File:TroublesomeTrucks17.png File:TroublesomeTrucks18.png File:TroublesomeTrucks19.png File:TroublesomeTrucks20.png File:TroublesomeTrucks21.png File:TroublesomeTrucks22.png File:TroublesomeTrucks23.png File:TroublesomeTrucks24.png File:TroublesomeTrucks25.png File:TroublesomeTrucks26.png File:TroublesomeTrucks27.png File:TroublesomeTrucks28.png File:TroublesomeTrucks29.png File:TroublesomeTrucks30.png File:TroublesomeTrucks31.PNG File:TroublesomeTrucks32.PNG File:TroublesomeTrucks33.PNG File:TroublesomeTrucks34.png File:TroublesomeTrucks35.png File:TroublesomeTrucks36.png File:TroublesomeTrucks37.png File:TroublesomeTrucks38.png File:TroublesomeTrucks39.png File:TroublesomeTrucks40.PNG File:TroublesomeTrucks41.png File:TroublesomeTrucks42.png File:TroublesomeTrucks43.png File:TroublesomeTrucks44.png File:TroublesomeTrucks45.png File:TroublesomeTrucks46.png File:TroublesomeTrucks47.png File:TroublesomeTrucks48.png File:TroublesomeTrucks49.png File:TroublesomeTrucks50.png File:TroublesomeTrucks51.png File:TroublesomeTrucks52.png File:TroublesomeTrucks53.png File:TroublesomeTrucks54.png File:TroublesomeTrucks55.png File:TroublesomeTrucks56.png File:TroublesomeTrucks57.png File:TroublesomeTrucks59.png File:TroublesomeTrucks60.png File:TroublesomeTrucks63.png File:TroublesomeTrucks64.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Henry To The Rescue And Other Thomas Adventures (1999, US) Category:Henry To The Rescue And Other Thomas Adventures (September 14, 1999) Full Category:Double Teething Troubles And Other Thomas Adventures (2006, US) Category:Double Teething Troubles And Other Thomas Adventures (August 29, 2006) Full